bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tech Craze Ionia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51136 |no = 1587 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 159 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 12, 46, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106 |normal_distribute = 10, 7, 11, 7, 13, 9, 14, 8, 12, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 46 |bb_distribute = 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 20 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 6 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 46 |sbb_distribute = 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 16 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 6 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 46 |ubb_distribute = 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 14 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 6 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = A magician and researcher of otherworldly technologies who belonged to the fearsome band of outlaws known as the "Ten Vile Disnomians." Active during the early days of the empire, Ionia aspired to a career at the imperial magical research Lab. However, she vanished without a trace one day, and only resurfaced upon joining the Disnomians. She is purported to have had prior connections to the group's leader, and upon joining, provided the band with a variety of her inventions. Common views assert that she met her end at the Imperial Guard's hands, but some accounts place her at the site of a later effort to slay a demon that threatened the entire empire. |summon = You look terribly bored. Allow me to redesign that boring life you lead! |fusion = Effort and just a brief flash of inspiration, that's what you need for research. That and your own madness, of course! |evolution = | hp_base = 5109 |atk_base = 2182 |def_base = 1903 |rec_base = 1938 | hp_lord = 7343 |atk_lord = 3001 |def_lord = 2594 |rec_lord = 2642 | hp_anima = 8235 |rec_anima = 2404 |atk_breaker = 3239 |def_breaker = 2356 |def_guardian = 2832 |rec_guardian = 2523 |def_oracle = 2475 |rec_oracle = 2999 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Iridescent Distortion |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, slightly boosts Atk, Def, Rec when HP is over 50% & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 30% boost & fills 1-2 BC |bb = Phazon |bbdescription = 6 combo Light attack on all foes, 8 combo random powerful Light attack, considerably boosts Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 25% HP to Def, fills 1-2 BC & 20% chance to heal 15-20% damage |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 6 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 17 |bbdc = 6 |bbmultiplier = 380 |bbhits2 = 8 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 8 |bbmultiplier2 = 400 |sbb = Velocipel |sbbdescription = 8 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 12 combo random powerful Light attack, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, probable Weak, Sick, Injury, Paralysis effects & adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 75% chance to inflict ailments & 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage for 3 turns |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 8 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 8 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = 12 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 12 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |ubb = Dimensional Conversion |ubbdescription = 10 combo massive Light attack on all foes, 13 combo random massive Light attack, probable enormous 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, Spark damage hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% reduction, fills 4-6 BC, 300% Spark & 50% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 10 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 10 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = 13 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 13 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1000 |es = Mad Alchemy |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% & boosts Spark damage when HP is over 50% |esnote = 60% Atk, Def & 50% Spark |evofrom = |evointo = 51137 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Light Totem |evomats5 = Light Pot |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Rise of the Disnomians II |addcatname = Ionia1 }}